


warrior from another world

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Category: Farscape, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Kira Nerys accidentally steps through a portal into the Farscape universe, where she meets a beautiful woman named Chiana
Relationships: Chiana (Farscape)/Kira Nerys
Kudos: 2





	warrior from another world

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3 in the morning and i decided i needed to bring chiana/kira into the world so here it is
> 
> tw for this story:
> 
> use of sl*t, brief discussion Chiana's unhealthy relationship with sex

\----------

Nerys is walking down one of ds9’s dim hallways, face buried in a padd, when she feels a sudden chill. She looks up and finds her surroundings have completely changed. She’s in a gold room with a slightly curved ceiling and a central bank of controls. She turns around just in time to see what she can only call a portal close behind her. It looks similar to the wormhole, but more purple than blue, and smaller, only about the size of a person. As she looks at the portal, a small yellow robot zooms up to her, injecting something into her skin. She jumps and hisses, rubbing at the sore spot. When Nerys turns back around she finds herself facing a person. The woman has pale blue skin, white hair cut squarely, and dark eyes that are blown wider than the typical humanoid species. She also looks shocked at Nerys’s presence. Nerys stutters out, with less tact than she would like:

“I’ve never seen an alien like you before.”

The woman steps forwards, tilting her head, birdlike, and says:

“Well I’ve never seen a nose like yours before, so I guess we're even.”

Nerys laughs but quickly sobers:

“Do you have any idea where I am?”

\---------------

After a long confusing conversation with the woman, who is named Chiana, and the other crewmates of this strange living ship, Nerys understands she has somehow jumped into another universe. The alien they simply call pilot predicts the portal that brought her here will reappear in four hours, but she still thinks:

Prophets, protect me. 

John, who looks human, is talking to the one called D’argo about how best to protect their ship, while the one called aeryn is scolding Chiana for not carrying a weapon with her. She says:

“While Kira is very nice, what if the intruder hadn’t been so kind? How would you have defended yourself?”

Chiana rolls her eyes and pushes past Aeryn, grabbing Nerys’s hand and pulling. Nerys is surprised, but goes along with it as Chiana yells at the group:

“I’m taking Kira for a tour.”

Aeyrn huffs, but lets them go. Nerys must admit she’s glad to be away from the loud chatter of the group. That and Chiana’s hand is warm in hers, the contact pleasant. Nerys shakes off the attraction that suddenly surges as she looks at Chiana; she’s just met the woman, expecting any affection from her would be foolish. So instead Nerys focuses on the arched walls they’re passing. 

Chiana shows her many rooms, none particularly exciting, until she stops in one that is obviously someone’s quarters. From the way she flops down on the bed, it must be hers.

She says cheerfully:

“We have all sorts on this ship. Monarchs, priests, those who help the dead pass on, soldiers, warriors...what kind are you?”

Nerys takes a seat on the bed, not too close to Chiana, smiling gently at the other woman as she says:

“I’m a warrior, I suppose.”

Chiana giggles and says:

“You don’t sound too certain. Maybe you don’t enjoy it much?”

Nerys sighs. 

“No, I don’t enjoy fighting. But my planet was occupied by brutal oppressors, and I became a freedom fighter.”

Chiana frowns.

“Sounds pretty bad. And scary. My planet is peaceful, but only because they mind wipe everyone into obedience. My brother is a freedom fighter fighting against the regime though.”

“He sounds impressive. And you sound like you’re proud of him.”

Chiana grins.

“I am.”

Nerys leans in a little closer to ask:

“So what kind are you, Chiana?”

Chiana considers, says:

“I suppose I’m the slut.”

Nerys flinches at that.

“What that’s supposed to mean?”

Chiana shrugs. 

“It’s what Rygel calls me. And it’s true, I sleep with anyone if it’s useful to me.”

Nerys feels a wave of anger at this Rygel.

“Still, there’s no need to call you names or shame you for your behavior.”

“You’re very sweet, Kira. Thank you. ”

With that, Chiana sits up and leans in to kiss Nerys. Nerys pulls back and hesitates. Chiana falls back and apologizes:

“I’m sorry, that’s usually how I thank people.”

Nerys sighs and says:

“I’m not uninterested, Chiana. But please ask first, and I want to make sure you’re doing this because you want to, not to thank me.”

Chiana sits back up, throwing her legs apart so one’s on either side of Nerys’s body.

“Of course I want to! Look at you, you’re smoking hot.”

Nerys laughs and asks:

“May I kiss you, Chiana?”

Chiana squirms closer and nods enthusiastically. Nerys leans in and kisses, quickly finding that Chiana is a skilled and passionate kisser. Nerys pulls her up into her lap and Chiana wraps her legs around her, her fingers wandering to the front of Nerys’s pants, looking for how to undo them. It looks like they’ve found a fun way to pass the time while they wait for the portal to reappear.

\---------


End file.
